Remember us
by vivaforevxr
Summary: One-shot. A little something after Calzona's last night together. Inspired by Adele's "All I ask".


AN: Hi! Well, this is my second shot at posting something, and I hope I don't make you regret reading this. I apologize for advance for any misspelling/gramathical error, English is not my first language. Well, I hope you like it, and reviews are always welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Grey's Anatomy/Shonda Rhimes. Any resemblance on locations, scenes or any other story, it's pure coincidence.

Darkness is the first thing I see when I open my eyes. My body feels a little sore, but when I try to stretch, an arm around my waist reminds me why I feel like this.

We broke the rules.

Last day of our in-home separation and we had amazing, mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex. It's been a while since we felt a connection during sex, since we made love. But I felt it last night.

But as amazing as it felt, I feel kind of guilty. 100% satisfied, but guilty, and I'm not even sure why. Not sure if Callie is still asleep, I try to leave her embrace with the lightest of movements, but her strong arms pull me back against her body.

"Don't" her husky voice against my neck makes me shiver.

"We shouldn't have done this, Callie" I answer, making any effort of trying to get up again.

"Do you regret it?"

Not any minute of it. In fact, I could do this again, for the rest of my life. I hate to think that my relationship with this amazing, gorgeous woman might be coming to an end. I just hope that she feels the same way I feel about all this. I don't want us to end.

But instead of answering, I just turn to face her and take her lips on mine. Hell, I missed these lips. I missed her touch. I missed her body. How am I supposed to be happy without feeling her body against mine everyday?

I pull away before the heat starts to grow, and when she opens her eyes, even in the dark I can see tears trying to fall.

"What's wrong?" I cup her cheek, caressing her face with my thumb.

"Nothing, I just..." I can feel hesitation in her voice, and for some reason it scares me. "If anything goes wrong tomorrow, this is how I want to remember us."

Her words hit me hard. "Do you think something could go wrong?"

"It's us, Arizona. What couldn't go wrong?"

She looks deep in my eyes, and I can see the hurt. I know she can see it in my eyes too. Because it hurts, it physically hurts, to even think about loosing someone you love. Someone you've cared for so long, you've protected. And then, one day, you mess up everything you have. You loose control.

I can't even believe myself when I think about the day I cheated on my wife. Yes, Lauren was beautiful, but she was nothing compared to Callie. She could never care for me, love me as much as Callie did. If she was on Callie's shoes after the plane crash, she couldn't have taken care of me the way Callie did. She couldn't have handle it.

But Callie did, because Callie is an amazing, caring, loving wife, who tolerated my awful humor, my anger, who constantly tried to fix me, when even I couldn't handle myself, who forgave me when I slept with another woman, something I could never forgive. And she did all this because she loves me.

Tears threatning to fall snap me out of my thoughts, and I turn my attention back to her. "Can we not talk about this right now? Can we not think this could be our..." I swallow dry, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes" she answers, already knowing what I was about to say. I give her a kiss on the cheek, and suddenly she turns her face to where our lips are meeting. We share one last kiss before I lay my head on her shoulder, resting my hand on her naked stomach. She takes my hand on hers, intertwining our fingers, her other hand caressing my hair.

"Can we... stay like this for the rest of the night?" She whispers. "This is how I want to always remember us" she repeats, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sure" I whisper back, placing a light kiss on her neck.

If this comes to an end, _let this be the way we remember us._


End file.
